Irreplaceable
by Porotorochi
Summary: Sudah tidak bisa di elak lagi bahwa sebagian bahagia yang aku rasakan ada padanya, pada sesosok gadis yang sudah hampir 5 tahun menjadi sahabat. Kini aku berumur 17 tahun, batas remajaku hampir habis seiring berjalannya waktu. Andai dia tahu aku selalu bahagia saat didekatnya. Sekarang aku bertanya, dan aku butuh jawaban atas segalanya. Secepatnya, sebelum ia pergi jauh dari sisiku


Irreplaceable

Bahagia itu sederhana. Pernahkah kalian merasakan bahagia karena sesuatu yang sangat kecil? Aku pernah, dan itu sering. Sudah tidak bisa di elak lagi bahwa sebagian bahagiaku ada padanya, pada sesosok gadis yang sudah hampir 5 tahun menjadi sahabat. Kini aku berumur 17 tahun, batas remajaku hampir habis seiring berjalannya waktu. Andai dia tahu aku selalu bahagia saat didekatnya, namun aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Ada kemungkinan dia akan menjauh karena mengetahui semuanya, atau dia akan tetap pada posisinya namun aku yakin ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang akan berubah. Karena itu, aku masih menganggap hingga detik ini aku belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku selalu bahagia didekatnya. Dan aku sudah berjanji, saat waktu itu datang, aku tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Hei, Saguru! Lihat aku dapat apa!" jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, dan gadis itu sudah berisik. Aku menoleh ke arah Akako, gadis yang tadi menyerukan namaku dan sepertinya akan segera memamerkan sesuatu. Cengirannya lebar seperti biasa, ekspresinya cerah, seakan setiap detik adalah hal paling penting untuknya. Akako sudah berdiri tepat di samping mejaku sambil memperlihatkan amplop bercap sebuah universitas terkenal di Inggris. "Itu apa?" penasaran, aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil amplop ditangannya namun ternyata aku kalah cepat dari Akako. Gadis tersebut menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan.

"Ayolah, masa kau lupa?"

"Ng... Beasiswa?" aku berusaha mengingat, sungguh untuk hal ini aku benar-benar lupa. Akhirnya Akako menjentikan jari, "Benar!" katanya lalu duduk di bangku sebelah bangku milikku. Aku mencerna kejadian ini sesaat, kakiku belum menapak sempurna di darat. Lalu saat semuanya telah kembali, saat aku bisa merasakan udara lagi, aku bangkit dan mencengkram kedua bahu Akako. "Selamaaat!"

Gadis itu terkekeh, kembali membuat matanya menjadi lengkungan sempurna yang indah. "Makasih!" katanya lalu kami bersalaman. Sebuah salaman berdurasi sedikit lama karena salaman ini buatan kami berdua. "Sebulan lagi perpisahan ya..." gumam Akako tiba-tiba, gadis itu menatap sedih amplop yang dipegangnya. "Mm-hmm."

Akako menghembuskan nafas, "Cepat sekali." Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu menghadap kearahnya, kita berhadapan. Namun mata gadis itu masih tetap pada amplop ditangannya. Tidak lama, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, Akako menangis. Aku biarkan gadis itu menangis untuk beberapa saat, hingga Akako tertawa lalu menatapku dengan mata basahnya. "Aku cengeng ya." gumamnya, mengejek diri sendiri lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelap air mata yang masih tersisa dipipi. Aku mencegah Akako, menahan tangan gadis itu lalu merogoh saku jas sekolah. Sapu tangan milik Akako yang menjadi awal mulanya jalinan persahabatan ini. Aku menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru sedikit pudar padanya, "Nih, pakai."

Akako kembali tertawa, lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari tanganku. "Masih disimpan?" tanyanya sambil mengamati sapu tangan biru tersebut. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Akako menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, hanya dirinya yang tahu arti dari ekspresi itu. "Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu, membuatku sedikit bingung. Aku menarik nafas, "Sapu tangan itu kan awal dari semuanya."

Akako hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum, mengembalikan sapu tangan itu tanpa dipakainya lalu bangkit. "Satu rahasia yang belum kau tahu hingga saat ini..." gumam Akako sambil menatapku tepat di manik mata. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menjadi sahabatmu, Saguru." Tambahnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Aku menatapnya hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangan, "Ck, hal itu bukan rahasiamu sendiri lagi karena aku pun begitu."

"Ya, latihannya selesai untuk hari ini!"

Aku berjalan keluar dari kerumunan anggota drama lainnya. Sungguh sial, aku yang bahkan tidak memiliki bakat dalam memerankan peran, tetapi malah mendapat peran dalam drama untuk festival musim panas nanti. Entah seperti apa penampilan kelasku saat menampilkan drama ini, namun aku pasti salah satu dari beberapa—mungkin, yang akan mengacaukannya. Sungguh, aku lebih memilih menjadi pembuat naskah drama—walaupun tidak menjamin akan bagus, namun setidaknya aku tidak perlu memakai kostum dan berbicara di depan banyak orang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku hampir menyemburkan air yang baru saja akan ditelan. "Hei!" seru orang tersebut. Aku mengenali suaranya, suara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tingkah bodoh namun terkadang kelewat _cool. _

Aku berbalik perlahan, "Hhh.. Saguru."

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah tempat makan. "Ayo makan siang bersama." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari gedung teater. "Tadi aku dapat titipan dari ibumu, ia membawakan bento." Jelasnya saat kami berjalan melewati koridor utama, tempat dimana kita bisa dengan mudah bertemu seluruh murid SMU karena koridor ini sudah menjadi jalan utama, akses ke berbagai macam penjuru sekolah. Aku memutar otak, mengingat rangkai kejadian sebelumnya. Barulah aku ingat, bento yang disiapkan ibu memang tertinggal di meja makan karena aku terburu-buru ke sekolah untuk latihan drama sialan tadi. "Seharusnya aku yang mengajakmu makan siang."

Saguru melihatku sebentar lalu kembali berjalan, "Seharusnya."

Kami duduk dibawah pohon, salah satu pohon tertua disekolah ini. Tidak pernah ditebang karena sejarah sekolah ada dalam pohon ini. Begitupun awal cerita persahabatanku dengan Saguru. Semuanya bermula dari sapu tangan, kenangan-kenangan awal ada dalam sebuah sapu tangan. Sangat sederhana bukan? Sebuah sapu tangan yang membuatku bersyukur dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang. Semuanya, termasuk lelaki yang sedang duduk disampingku, sibuk membuka bento miliknya.

"Um... Akako, sepertinya bento kita tertukar." Gumam Saguru sambil memperlihatkan isi bentonya. Aku membuka bento milikku, isinya sama persis dengan milik Saguru. Aku tertawa sejenak, "Kurasa tidak. Ibu memang sengaja membuat dua bento yang sama, ia mungkin sedang malas berkreasi." Jadi siang ini kami memakan dua bento dengan isi yang sama. Terlalu lucu untuk seorang anak laki-laki, namun itu pas untuk anak perempuan.

Aku menoleh ke arah Saguru dengan bento kosong ditangannya. "Aku belum tahu kelasmu akan menampilkan apa untuk perpisahan nanti." Saguru balik menatapku dengan senyuman misterius yang lebih terlihat seperti senyuman jahil. "Rahasia!" katanya. Aku memukul lengannya, "Curang!" Lelaki itu hanya tertawa. "Ohiya, peranmu kacau sekali tadi." Komentar Saguru. Aku mendengus sejenak, "Kau mengambil kesempatan bukan diwaktunya. Selalu curang."

"Hei, justru karena aku curang aku bisa membantumu memperbaiki peran yang sangat kacau tadi."

"Ck." Aku melahap suapan terakhir bentoku lalu menutupnya setelah habis. Aku teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sudah lama aku simpan dan tidak ada yang tahu. "Ohiya, aku punya jimat keberuntungan. Kau mau?" aku menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang tidak kupakai, dan selalu kusimpan dalam saku blazer. Saguru memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mengambil kalung itu dari tanganku. "Dapat darimana?"

"Kazuha membuatkanku ini. Bagus kan?"

"Kau percaya pada jimat?"

"Ng... Percaya tidak percaya."

Saguru diam sejenak, lalu tertawa sambil mengembalikan jimatnya kepadaku. "Dasar perempuan." Aku berdecak kesal sambil menyambar jimat yang ada ditangannya.

2 minggu menuju hari perpisahan. Sungguh, waktu seperti tidak adil, atau memang tidak pernah adil. Hanya orang yang baik saja yang mengadilkan waktu itu sendiri. Namun aku tidak. Aku tidak mengadilkan waktu, karena memang waktu tidak pernah adil kepadaku. Saat berjalan di koridor, pintu teater tiba-tiba terbuka, sebuah kepala melongok dari sana, celingak-celinguk mencari seseuatu... Atau seseorang? Orang itu adalah Akako. Hingga beberapa meter darinya, Akako menemukanku. "Ah, Saguru! Bantu aku!" seru gadis itu lalu berlari menghampiri. Ia membawa sebuah tas krem dipundaknya, instax ditangan, dan tangan satunya lagi memeluk buku-buku yang sangat banyak. Mau kemana dia? "Bantu apa?"

Akako menggerakan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menghalau rambut yang menghalangi mulutnya. Namun rambutnya tetap ke depan lagi. Akhirnya ia menahan rambutnya sendiri dengan lengan tangan kanan, tangan tempat ia membawa instax. "Bantu aku membawa kostum di kelas. Aku meninggalkannya tadi." Katanya yang masih sibuk menghalau rambut. Aku berinisiatif, mengambil tindakan. Karena bosan juga melihatnya menghalau rambut daritadi, akhirnya aku selipkan rambut itu ke belakang daun telinganya, untuk sesaat Akako hanya bergeming. Ia menatapku lagi dengan tatapan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, dan tidak akan pernah aku mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Sudah kubilang, hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti apa maksudnya. "Bantu membawa kostum? Memang sebesar apa kostum yang akan kau gunakan nanti?"

"Ergh..." Akako ragu sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sebesar pohon buatan." Katanya, sukses membuat aku kaget. Ya, setahu aku ia berperan sebagai adik sang tokoh utama, bukan sebagai pohon. Aku masih ditempatku sementara ia sudah berdecak kesal tidak sabar menunggu jawaban 'iya'. "Ah, lam—"

"Ayo cepat, aku bantu."

Aku masuk ke kelas Akako, melihat isinya hanya bangku-bangku murid dan beberapa properti untuk drama. Niat sekali kelas ini untuk mempertunjukan sesuatu di hari perpisahan nanti. Aku membiarkan Akako melangkah mendahului, dan tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri ditengah kelas. "Ng... Pohonnya kemana ya."

"Jangan bercanda, Akako."

Gadis itu langsung menoleh cepat ke arahku, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Sungguh, aku taruh disini kemarin. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada..." jelas Akako lemas. Ia berjalan ke arah meja guru, melihat kolong mejanya dan... Berdecak kesal. Yang aku tahu, pohon tidak mungkin ditaruh di kolong meja guru. Setelah itu ia berderap cepat ke belakang kelas, membuka lemari besar disana. Tepat detik itu juga, benda-benda berjatuhan disekitarnya, membuat Akako refleks lompat menjauh lalu duduk lemas. "Hhh..."

Aku melangkah mendekati Akako, mengambil instax dan buku-buku ditangannya lalu aku taruh di meja tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Aku mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo berdiri. Aku bantu mencari dan membereskan ini." Akako menatapku sejenak, akhirnya menerima uluran tanganku lalu membersihkan bagian belakang rok seragamnya. Akako menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah sebelumnya membersihkan bagian belakang rok. "Kau ada jam pelajaran, bukan? Kembali saja ke kelas." Katanya. "Tidak penting. Aku ini pintar, kau ingat? Bolos satu jam saja tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Cih, dasar sombong."

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih."

Akako terdiam, namun akhirnya mengedikan bahu dan berlutut untuk memunguti barang-barang yang sekarang berserak di lantai. Ada kardus-kardus bekas, beberapa gulungan karton utuh, tempat lem yang bagiku sangat besar, kuas berbagai ukuran dengan cat berbagai warna yang mengering diujungnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Barang-barang itu, menurut analisisku adalah bekas teman sekelas Akako membuat properti untuk drama. Aku berjongkok di sampingnya, "Kau cari saja pohonnya, biar aku yang membereskan ini. Perempuan tidak boleh berlutut atau berjongkok saat memakai rok."

Akako menatapku sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mulai mencari pohon itu. Aku diam untuk beberapa saat, entah kenapa namun persahabatan ini rasanya tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku merasa sikapku aneh padanya, begitupun sebaliknya. Kita tidak seperti yang dulu, yang cuek, namun tetap peduli jika memang dibutuhkan. Sekarang, aku menaruh kepedulian yang sangat besar untuknya, tidak tahu kenapa. Dan hingga saat ini, aku masih mencari jawaban atas semuanya, jawaban yang menuntut pembuktian, bukan hanya sekedar jawaban verbal. Aku membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum Akako benar-benar pergi jauh dari sisiku.

_To be continued..._

Gomen ini abal banget... Tapi berharap kalian suka. Kali ini beneran dilanjutin kok ff-nya, nggak kayak yang kemaren. HE HE HE~


End file.
